dogislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis
Please note: Trolling is NOT tolerated here! If you edit or add something inappropriate your post will get deleted and you will be banned from the wiki. PLEASE only edit if you will be mature and respectful with our wiki. Francis is a Maltese nurse that works at Dr. Potan's clinic. She is very kind, smart, and fragile. Quests 'The first quest '''involving Francis happens earlier in the game where you need to collect the three herbs. Dr. Potan tells the player that he sent Francis to go find the Blue Flower, but hasn't returned. When the player leaves the building, they see that Francis is being bullied by The Victory Gang, who was throwing tomatoes at her. She faints, so the player and Petasi rush to her side to assist her. Once Francis wakes up, she tells the player that she has a terrible fear of blood and even seeing the color red makes her sick. She then asks the player to get her an item called the Brave Fruit, because she didn't feel brave enough to tell the player the scent of the Blue Flower. After they get it, she thanks them and tells them the scent of the flower and where to get it. After they get it by assisting Goliath on chopping a fallen tree trunk and returns it to Dr. Potan, the quest ends. The Brave Fruit is found in Green Meadows and the Blue Flower was found in Treely Woods. '''The second quest '''involving Francis happens not too long after the first, where she asks the player to follow Dr. Potan because she was suspicious that on every day for every month, he disappeared. After they followed Dr. Potan, the player learns of Dr. Potan's deceased mate and reports back to Francis. '''The third quest '''involving Francis sets the spotlight on her again. In this quest, she is bullied by The Victory Gang again and has to be helped by the player. She then says that after the affects of the Brave Fruit wore off, her fear of blood grew worse and can't look at the color red without fainting. If the player chooses to listen to her explanation why, Francis explains that she used to have a childhood friend named Elaine whom she believes she accidentally murdered. Francis felt so bad that she became a nurse, but her fear of blood still remained. Francis then asks the player to go to Zoomy Village to see if Elaine is alive, since her parents moved there the day after Francis "killed" Elaine. To both Francis' and the player's surprise, Elaine is alive, and Francis no longer fears blood and the color red. '''The fourth quest '''is not centered around Francis, but involves Francis. When Le Palpa Rohme asks the player to visit the nurse for a remedy for lost taste buds, she informs the player that oysters are a good remedy for lost taste buds. Trivia * Francis has (''had,) hemophobia. * It is possible Francis is religious, as she claims that killing Elaine "was a sin". * When talked to not during a quest, like Alex, Francis notes that the player looks tired and might be pushing themselves too hard. Category:Characters in Pupsville Category: Characters in Zoomy Village Category:Dogs Category:Wii Category:PS2